Today, a growing number of residences have a broadband Internet access connection, such as via cable modem, digital subscriber line, fiber, etc. In a given residence, however, there is frequently a plurality of computers and users who wish to share this broadband access connection. Frequently, a residence will deploy a wireless network to provide a shared access to the broadband connection. Unfortunately, wireless networks are often unable to cover the entire residence or building. Also, the signal strength and speed of access can be affected depending on the location and distance of a device from the wireless access point.
Ideally, a residence will also comprise a wired network, such as a fast Ethernet or gigabit Ethernet network. However, wiring a residence with a wired network can be impractical, especially for an older or existing residence, as well as expensive.
One alternative to deploying a separate wired network is to utilize the existing electrical wiring of a residence or building as a network infrastructure. Power line networking has become popular because of its use of the existing wiring and because electrical outlets are widely distributed throughout a residence or building. In order to implement a power line network, a powerline adapter is plugged into the electrical sockets.
Unfortunately, while most power outlets are configured with two or more sockets, plugging a powerline adapter into one socket of an outlet can block or effectively restrict the usage of the other socket. This is because powerline adapters must be bulky in size. This makes use of another electrical device, such as a computer or power strip, difficult. Even if the other socket is available this other device may be particularly problematic because a computer or other high-powered device in the second socket often creates too much noise and interferes with communications over the powerline network.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved powerline network adapter for use in a residence or building.